Anything You Can Do
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Kaiba unexpectantly runs into Yami at the shopping mall while shopping for new clothes for Mokuba. What should be a normal shopping day turns abnormal as Mokuba presses to help the two get along.


**Anything You Can Do**

**Title:** Anything You Can Do

**Summary:** Kaiba unexpectantly runs into Yami at the shopping mall while shopping for new clothes for Mokuba. What should be a normal shopping day turns abnormal as Mokuba presses to help the two get along.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warnings:** Another friendship fic here, no yaoi people! Out of characterness! I warn you all now, Seto and Yami get a little silly here; this is what rivalries do to people.

**Winter-Rae:** Alright, here's another little one shot for ya. I was asked by **The Danvers Girls** to try my hand at a friendship fic between Seto and Yami so I thought 'what the heck I'll give it a go.' So this is dedicated to her! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Anything You Can Do**

"Okay so we'll see you in a bit then?"

"Right, just make sure you can get him to come along."

"Don't worry; I'll call you if it doesn't work."

"Alright then, good luck Mokuba."

Mokuba hung up the phone and looked at the clock which hung on the wall of his bedroom. It was the perfect, and really the only time he might be able to convince his brother out of his office for a couple hours. Seto had been working all weekend and, in Mokuba's opinion, he deserved a little time off. What better way to do that than to take him clothes shopping?

Mokuba left his room and slowly walked to his brother's office. He pressed his ear to the door, silence. That could either be very good or very bad. Good in that Seto wasn't yelling at anyone over the phone, bad in that he was on his laptop again. Mokuba knocked and waited for a response.

"Yes Mokuba, come in."

'How does he do that?'

Mokuba pushed open the door and grinned at his brother. So far he was just looking over some paperwork, perfect timing. Seto hated paperwork and would be more inclined to leave if there was a lot of it.

"Seto, are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"You promised to take me out to get some new clothes, remember?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. In all honesty he didn't remember promising his brother that. He set down the paperwork he had been looking over and watched his brother. Mokuba did look slightly annoyed with him; hands on his hips with a slight pout on his lips. That rarely happened unless something slipped his mind.

"You know I'm very busy Mokuba," he replied, "It must have slipped my mind."

Mokuba smiled. Apparently all was forgiven with his brother's version of an apology.

"That's okay Seto," he said, "You can make it up to me by taking a break and taking me now."

Seto looked at the clock. Was it really three in the afternoon already? He had been working non-stop since about five this morning. He was due for a break. He closed his laptop and set the paperwork off to the side.

"Alright Mokuba," he said, "But this time try not to run off again."

Mokuba laughed.

"It's not my fault you're getting slow and can't keep up with me," he replied innocently. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not slow," he muttered.

* * *

'The mall? Again? Really Yugi weren't we just there last weekend with Tea?' Yami asked Yugi as he walked towards the building.

'Oh come on Pharaoh lighten up,' the young man replied, 'Besides we're not meeting Tea or any of the others here.'

'Oh?'

'That's right, I just had to come here real quick anyway, we won't be here long I promise.'

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Seto asked his brother. Mokuba, as soon as they entered the mall, had been looking around as if he was expecting someone.

"Nothing Seto," he replied with a smile, "Just looking around, where do you want to go first?"

"It's your clothes we're shopping for," Seto replied, "You pick one."

Mokuba nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

'Yugi, where the heck are you?'

* * *

'No,' Yami insisted, 'forget it; I refuse to 'hang out' with Kaiba all day!'

Yugi and Mokuba's plan had hit a snag. For when Yugi and his spirit alter ego left one of the card shops in the mall, they happened to catch a glimpse of the Kaiba brothers entering American Eagle Outfitters. Yami had been trying to take over so they could leave ever since.

'Oh come on Yami," Yugi argued, 'If you won't do this for me do it for Mokuba.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Mokuba just wants Kaiba to socialize with someone else besides him and all the suits he deals with.'

Yami sighed, defeated.

'Fine!' he said, 'But if I'm going to do this you have to switch with me if I start to find this unbearable.'

'Deal!' Yugi chirped. Yami took over and after taking a deep breath he trudged his way over to the store. He saw the brothers looking through clothes.

'Okay,' he said to Yugi, 'You're turn.'

'No way!' Yugi told him, 'You haven't even been out here for five minutes!'

Yugi tried to force the pharaoh towards the brothers, but just as they turned in his direction Yami dodged behind a rack of pants. Yami watched as Kaiba and Mokuba left the store. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you in some way?"

Yami looked up at the confused sales girl.

"Umm, no, I was just...looking."

"Oh, well most people aren't that excited about our sales that they leap into the rack," she pointed out.

"I wasn't leaping," he told her, "I was...okay fine maybe I was but it's not what you think!"

He helped the girl pick up the clothes he knocked over and then went in search of the Kaiba brothers.

* * *

"Mokuba we've been here 45 minutes already and..."

"Oh hey Seto look, it's Yami!"

Seto followed his brother's gaze and cringed at the sight of his rival. If he wasn't mistaken, Yami had cringed as well, and even looked as if he was fighting with himself.

"Hey Yami!" Mokuba greeted, "what brings you here?"

"Uh."

"Yes Yami," Seto pressed, looking down at Mokuba as he spoke "What, pray tell, are you doing here the exact same time as us?"

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Yami also noticed that somewhere in his soul chamber Yugi was doing the exact same thing.

"Hey look at that store!" Mokuba said suddenly, pointing to another clothing store. He grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him along.

"Mokuba!" Seto called after them as he followed.

* * *

Algonquins was the name of the store. In Seto's mind the style that was there was something that Yugi and Yami would wear.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Because I want to look," Mokuba replied, "And possibly try some of this stuff on."

Seto frowned and looked at Yami.

"This is all your fault," he said.

"I fail to see how Mokuba's taste in clothing is my fault."

"Kids learn through imitation," Seto replied. Mokuba was grabbing clothes here and there and setting them in Seto and Yami's arms for after. Once he was finished he pulled them both over to the change rooms, grabbed a handful and went in. Seto and Yami stood in silence for a few moments before Yami decided to speak.

"I never pictured you as the mall type Kaiba."

"Mokuba said he needed new clothes."

"Oh."

The awkward silence added to the already present tension was most stifling. Yami begged Yugi to take his place but Yugi refused, saying that he was doing fine and that he just had to keep trying.

"Why didn't you send someone else with him then?" Yami asked, "Since you're so busy?"

Seto scoffed.

"I don't just pawn my brother off on the maids if that's what you're thinking," he said, "Just because I work doesn't mean I don't spend time with him."

"That's not what I ..."

"Mokuba understands that the time we spend together, while it might not be as often as we would like, is very precious to me," the taller teen explained, "Besides if anyone else took him they would just give in to everything he wanted. I'm not like that."

Yami nodded.

"You're a very good brother to him," he said, "Mokuba speaks very highly of you."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Seto replied, "You don't have a brother."

Yami frowned. That wasn't necessarily true. Sure he and Yugi might share the same body but when it came right down to it Yugi was like a little brother to him.

"I disagree," he said, "Yugi is like family to me now."

Seto looked at the other teen, observing him for a moment before looking away again. Yami might have a point; maybe they had more in common than he initially thought.

"So what do you think Seto?"

Mokuba stepped out of the change room to show off the outfit he had picked.

"Oh hell no!" Seto snapped.

"I like it," Yami mused as he cocked his head to the side to observe the outfit. Mokuba grinned.

"Me too."

The young man had traded in stripes and vests for something a little different. For now he wore skinny black jeans, with a sleeveless black top. His accessories consisted of a thick chain around his neck, a black arm band around the upper part of his left arm and a studded bracelet around his right wrist. His belt hung slightly to the left off of his hips and he even added a small black belt around his neck like a collar.

"There's no way you're wearing something like that!" Seto told his younger brother. Mokuba frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why not?"

"Because it looks ridiculous," Seto replied, "And because I said so!"

"But Yugi wears stuff like this," Mokuba pointed out.

"Exactly!"

Mokuba huffed.

"Figures," he said as he went back into the change room.

"If you're going to insult me at least do it while I'm not around," Yami pointed out once Mokuba had gone back in, "Mind you I would prefer if you didn't do it at all."

"I wasn't trying to insult you," Seto replied shortly, "I just don't want him dressing like you."

"Are you jealous he likes my style better than yours?" Yami challenged.

"What's there to be jealous of?" Seto asked, "Anyone can pull off a chain and collar."

"Oh you'd be surprised."

"Whatever, I'm not having this discussion with you."

Mokuba, who heard this argument, shook his head. If they weren't competing in Duel Monsters they were competing over whose outfit was better.

'Maybe those two are just destined to disagree,' he thought. He stuck his head out of the change room.

"Who wants some food?" he asked them.

"You aren't done trying the clothes on," Seto pointed out. Mokuba grinned.

"I'll come back later and buy them," he replied. Yami smirked at Seto and held up his index finger, signalling that he had one up on him. Seto frowned.

"What would you like to eat Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"No junk food," Seto instructed.

Once they gathered their food and sat, Yami started telling Mokuba of fun things to do while in a mall. While Mokuba laughed Seto merely shook his head.

"For someone so serious you certainly have a childish attitude," he pointed out. Yami smirked.

"I just know how to lighten up once in a while, unlike you."

To Mokuba that sounded like a challenge. And knowing his brother as well as he did, he knew Seto wasn't going to take that lying down.

"I can have fun too," Seto replied shortly.

"Prove it," Yami said, "I dare you."

"You're such a child."

"You said you knew how to have fun, I just want to see if that's true or not," Yami mused, "Tell you what, we'll each do something 'fun' here and Mokuba can tell us which is better."

Mokuba wished Yugi would take over for his alter ego right about now. This was getting slightly out of hand.

"You're on," Seto said, "You first."

"Fine, but for this we'll need to go back to the American Eagle clothing store."

* * *

Upon returning to the store Yami ducked behind a rack of shirts while Seto and Mokuba watched him from a rack of pants. Mokuba picked up a couple pairs of jeans and watched as a young woman walked over to the shirt rack. She was browsing through them when suddenly she heard a voice say, "Pick me!"

Then another, slightly deeper, added, "No me!"

She dropped the shirt back on the rack and looked around to see if anyone else had heard that little voice. No one did, save for her and the two Kaiba brothers, who were pretending that they heard nothing. Mokuba was having the hardest time. She shook off the oddness of the situation and picked another shirt.

"No, not that one, pick me!"

She jumped. Then she looked behind the rack, but Yami had quickly dodged to the other side. The girl looked at the shirt she was holding, back to the rack and then dropped the shirt and left the store. Yami straightened up and re-joined the brothers. Mokuba was snickering.

"That was great Yami," he said, "Your turn Seto."

The elder Kaiba looked slightly annoyed.

"Fine," he said, "We need to go to the pharmacy though."

Yami and Mokuba exchanged looks and followed the other.

* * *

"So why did we need to come here?" Mokuba asked, "What's so fun about a pharmacy."

"You know Kaiba," Yami mused, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I fully understand..."

"Shut up Yami," Seto said, "And watch."

The two stepped back and watched as Seto made his way to an aisle in the pharmacy where the anti-depressants were. He picked up three bottles of them and then approached one of the workers.

"Excuse me," he asked her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?"

Seto did not return her smile.

"I hope you can help me," he said somewhat solemnly. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him sympathetically.

"Do you know where I can buy a gun?" Seto asked her, "I can't seem to find any here?"

Yami and Mokuba, from their hiding spot in the next aisle, snorted in laughter as they watched this scene unfold. The sales clerk looked at the bottles of anti-depressants Seto was holding and visibly paled.

"I'm sorry sir," she stammered, "I'm not sure where you can buy a gun, we don't sell them here."

"Oh," Seto said, sounding down that his purchasing endeavour was cut short, "Well, thanks anyway, I guess."

He turned and walked away back to where Mokuba and Yami were. He grabbed them both and they quickly left the pharmacist aisle before the two lost themselves in fits of laughter.

* * *

When they were a safe distance away, close to the doors, Seto released them. Mokuba was nearly in tears he was giggling to hard.

"Seto," he choked, "I can't believe you did that."

"Neither can I," Seto replied.

"Well, I have to admit Kaiba," Yami mused, "That was nicely done; I think you won this one right Mokuba?"

"For sure," Mokuba agreed. Seto nodded

"Mokuba, we're done here for the day," he said, "Say goodbye to Yami and get into the car."

Mokuba did as his brother asked and while Seto placed the shopping bags in the trunk of the car Yami observed him.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just surprised to see you do something like that," Yami replied, "You're usually so..."

"Choose your next words carefully," Seto warned him.

"Uptight," Yami decided to go with. Seto frowned.

"I can have fun once in a while too," he said, "Besides I said that I would pulled something didn't I? What kind of brother would I be if I went back on my word? And besides, it was worth it to prove I'm better than you at something, and Mokuba had fun."

Yami snorted.

"Whatever you say Kaiba," he said, "We should do this again sometime."

"Not on your life Yami."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Is it just me or did that suck? Sorry guys, I tried my best, I really did. Anyway! I know Yami and Seto would never do anything like this but hey it was fun. Well I hope you all like this. And don't forget pass on a review and let me know what you thought! Cheers!


End file.
